Goodbye
by SkyAnngel
Summary: OS. Recuerdas todo, besos, abrazos, llantos, peleas, bailes e incluso el mas doloroso que fue cuando tuvieron que decir adiós. -Es lo mejor para los dos princesa, juntos solo nos lastimaremos mas de lo que ya hemos hecho.- Al final solo queda eso. Recuerdos.


**Historia basada en la canción _Godbye_ de _Miley Cyrus.  
Los personajes pertenecen a S.M  
Disfruten (:_**

* * *

Un sonido bastante molesto me hizo abrir los ojos abruptamente. Mire alrededor un poco desorientada y encontré el origen de aquel ruido. Mi despertador. Las 10 de la mañana. Decidí levantarme a pesar de no tener muchas cosas que hacer el dia de hoy. Me bañe y luego de vestirme baje a la cocina por un poco de comida.

La verdad es que mi cabeza ha estado en otro lado desde que abrí mis ojos. He estado asi desde hace unos días, y todo tiene una razón.

Camine en dirección a la sala y me acomode en uno de los sillones, tomé el libro que había dejado la noche anterior pero al hacerlo una foto cayó de él. Al recogerla y darme cuenta qué foto era todos los recuerdos vinieron a mi, y no es como si me importara.

Recuerdo la vez en que nos besamos, fue un momento que jamas olvidare. Nos encontrábamos en la playa, yo estaba estirada en la arena mientras que tu ponias piedras y algunas conchas a mi alrededor. Yo solo reía y tu me pedias que me quedara quieta y al no conseguir que dejara de moverme no encontraste otra solución que lanzarte, literalmente, arriba mio y a pesar de eso yo seguí riendo. Me decías que parara y que dejara de moverme y como no hacía caso, tomaste mi rostro con tus manos y me besaste. Fue solo un segundo pero bastó para que yo me quedara quieta. Luego de eso me sonreíste y volviste a lo tuyo, te sonreí de vuelta y deje que terminaras. Cerré mis ojos maravillada por la sensacion que sentia en el momento y cuando los volví abrir, me tope con tus ojos de frente, con ese brillo particular de siempre. Sonreíste y me volviste a besar, pero esta vez fue largo, dulce e inolvidable.

Toque mis labios al recordar ese beso, aun puedo sentirlo, como si recién hubiese ocurrido. Sentí la molesta picazón que da en los ojos cuando quieres llorar. No lloraría, me había prometido a mi misma que no lo haría. Cerré mis ojos por un momento reteniendo las lágrimas y deje que mi mente siguiera recordando.  
Como aquella vez cuando me hiciste bailar aun sabiendo que no habia musica, fue una de nuestras primeras citas. Me llevaste a cenar y luego fuimos a un parque, platicamos de todo y de nada a la vez, hasta que te pusiste de pie, me tendiste la mano e hiciste aquella pregunta.

- _¿Bailas?_

En ese momento supe que estabas loco, pero asi te queria. Bailamos sin ninguna música de fondo, solos, en aquel parque, que se convirtió en _nuestro_ parque.

Son tantos los recuerdo que hicimos juntos en aquel parque, que por muy pequeño que sea tienen un valor inmenso. En ese lugar reímos, lloramos, gritamos, _bailamos,_ jugamos como niños. Hicimos de todo en ese lugar.

En este punto ya no podía controlar las lágrimas. Caían libremente por mis mejillas recordandome todo lo que habíamos sido y todo lo que ya no podríamos ser.  
Deje la foto junto con el libro y me acerque al equipo de música, puse nuestra canción y mientras lloraba, cante sola en mi departamento.

Quizas, solo quizas pueda llamarlo. Tome mi celular con la intención de hacerlo pero lo puse devuelta de inmediato, porque se que solo iba a perder mi tiempo intentándolo pero a pesar de eso no me importaba en absoluto.

Son tantos los recuerdos juntos, como nuestros besos, nuestros bailes, las veces que la pasabamos juntos en tu departamento o en el mio viendo alguna película o solo disfrutando del momento, todos esos recuerdos son los que jamás quisiera olvidar, pero a pesar de todos esos bellos momentos hay uno que se sobrepone por sobre todo y es el que mas mal me hace y desearía poder olvidar. El momento en el que dijimos adiós, cuando todo terminó. Lo recuerdo tan bien.

 _-Solo te estoy pidiendo que me entiendas.- tu voz sonaba cansada_

 _-Pero por qué no puedes tu entenderme a mi! - mi voz salía entrecortada._

 _-Eso es lo que hago pero tu no tienes ni una pizca de confianza en mi persona, ¡cómo podemos seguir con esto cuando no hay confianza?! - Alzaste la voz y yo abrí mis ojos al comprender lo que me estabas diciendo._

 _-Yo confio en ti. - me acerque pero tu te alejaste._

 _-No Bella. Se que es difícil. Que estudiamos en distintas universidades y que piensas que te estoy engañando con cada compañera que tengo. Yo ya estoy cansado de repetir que a la única mujer que amo es a ti. Pero tu no quieres entender. - tus ojos brillaban con lágrimas contenidas mientras decías todo eso._

 _-Edward...no hagas esto, por favor. - lagrimas caian de mis ojos sin parar._

 _-Es lo mejor para los dos. Si seguimos, solo nos lastimaremos más de lo que ya nos hemos lastimado.- Caminaste hacia mí y me besaste.- Te amo Isabella y perdoname por hacer esto.- diste la media vuelta y saliste de mi departamento dejándome sola y vacía y sin la oportunidad de decirte que te amaba más que a nadie en este mundo._

El sonido de mi celular sonando me despertó de aquel recuerdo. Me sorprendí al escuchar que era el tono que puse para cuando tu me llamaras. ¿Para qué me llamas? ¿Por qué? ¿Debo contestar? Dude un momento antes de tomar mi celular y presionar el botón que me dejara escuchar tu voz una vez más.

-Hola… - tu voz, esa voz que tanto extrañaba, suena vacía y sin emoción. No respondo y me sorprendo al escucharte decir luego de dar un suspiro.

-¿Recuerdas aquella vez que nos besamos? En aquella playa...y estoy seguro que aun lo puedes sentir en tus labios de la misma manera en que yo lo hago. - un sollozo escapó de mis labios. Lo extrañaba tanto. - O la primera vez que te hice bailar sin música.. - suspiras - te veías tan hermosa esa noche _princesa._ Me es imposible olvidarme de todas las cosas por la que pasamos, incluso las más pequeñas, las más simples, como aquellas veces que hablábamos hasta llorar. - a penas puedo escuchar tu voz y las lágrimas siguen cayendo por mis mejillas. - No me arrepiento de ninguno de esos momentos _princesa,_ pero daria todo por que olvidarás ese momento en que dijimos adiós… - tu voz sale entrecortada, como si estuvieras aguantando las ganas de llorar.

-Edward… - susurre como pude

-Tranquila _princesa_ , solo quería escucharte una vez más. - El miedo se apodero de mi, porque sabia que acercaba el final de aquella llamada.

-Edward… - _te necesito. Te amo._

-No te molesto mas. Por favor cuídate. - me interrumpes y nuevamente no puedo decirte aquellas palabras que quieren salir de mi boca.

-Edward, por favor… - suplico

-Hasta pronto amor… - cuelgas la llamada. Las lágrimas caen con más intensidad mientras que de fondo sigue sonando nuestra canción.

- _Te amo Edward… -_ con estas palabras en mente decidí seguir como si esa llamada no hubiese ocurrido. Si el destino lo quiere, me volverá a juntar con mi amor, con mi Edward.

* * *

 _ **No supe de que otra forma terminarla.  
En lo personal el final no me gusto /: y a ustedes?  
Bueno, nos leemos pronto.  
**_

 ** _xoxo  
SkyAnngel._**


End file.
